Three-dimensional human body gestures used for computing device inputs may be defined by specific motions of a specific body part or parts in one or more dimensions over time. Such motions may be recognized as a gesture, for example, if the motion falls within allowable ranges of locations, velocities, acceleration, and/or other quantities defined for that gesture.